Someone Save Me From This Hell Im Living
by AlisonKingFansx
Summary: Carla and Peter are having an affair. Carla was raped by her boyfriend Frank. He went to court but was he guilty or not guilty? Frank then sent his 'friend' round to Carla's to torture and tormet her but what will he do to her? Peter is there for Carla when she breaks down many times but will Carla tell Peter about Dave? and will Peter be able to protect Carla from his vicious act?
1. Frank attacks Carla

Carla lay on the hard wooden floor of her flat. Her shirt was ripped open. She was shaking and crying uncontrollably. Her so called 'boyfriend' just raped her. They had a huge argument about the factory and it got way out of hand. Frank stood there doing up his belt with a small grin on his face which sent shivers up Carla's spine.

"Look Carla. I didn't mean that, let me help you up" Frank said whilst putting out his hand. Carla slowly sat up and stared at him with mascara stained tears running down her cheeks. She thought if she took his hand she could pull him down and run. So, she took Frank's hand but before she could pull him down he grabbed her arm, pulled her up, spun her round and held her close to his body.

"I am so so sorry. I don't know what came over me." Frank jokingly said. He started to kiss Carla's neck which made her gag. She elbowed his stomach and she ran for the door but Frank was quick to act as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to face him. Carla let out a loud piercing scream.

"Shut up!" Frank shouted but she still kept screaming. He needed to shut her up but both of Frank's hands were tightly round Carla's waist so he walked forwards until Carla's back was pinned against the kitchen counter. He pushed himself against Carla. He leaned forward and kissed Carla forcefully to shut her up but she kept moving her head away from his. He took his hands away from her waist and held her face tightly in his hands.

"Oh Carla. What will I do with you eh?" Frank whispered in Carla's ear which gave her goosebumps.

"Please Frank, let me go. Please?" Carla was so scared to speak and she couldn't even look Frank in the eye. Frank tightened his grip on Carla's face. Just as he was about to speak Carla's mobile rang from her bag.

"Where is your phone?" Frank questioned but Carla didn't answer him back. "Carla, where is your phone!" He shouted in her ear. She looked at her bag then look back at him. Frank grabbed Carla's arms and started pushing her backwards. She screamed as he pushed her. He flung her onto her bed and slammed the door shut so it jammed. He ran to Carla's bag but it rang out before he could answer it. He checked if the person left a message.

'_Hiya Carla, its Peter. After what you said to me the other night made me realise how much you mean to me so when ya get this message give us a call back. Right bye, um I love you'_

Frank's blood was boiling. His face was turning red and he started breathing heavily.

Meanwhile Carla was sat, on the bed, with her legs up at her chest with her arms wrapped round them. Her eyes were locked to the floor when she suddenly heard Frank's loud footsteps come nearer and nearer. Her body shook while tears filled her eyes. She was so scared. Frank was once a man she loved and cared for but now this was a man she hated and feared. She pulled the covers up to her neck as Frank swung open the door.

"Are you having an affair with Peter Barlow?" Frank asked while he just stood staring at Carla with her phone tightly gripped in his hands – making his knuckles turn white. Carla just sat there shaking with tears making there was down her pale cheeks.  
"No. What made you say that?" She managed to get her words out through stuttering. Frank played the message that Peter left her.

'_Hiya Carla, its Peter. After what you said to me the other night made me realise how much you mean to me so when ya get this message give us a call back. Right bye, um I love you'_

While Carla was listening to this she suddenly felt sick with fear. She now knew what Frank was capable of and she didn't know what he was going to do next.

"Now Carla. You tell me again, are you having an affair with Peter Barlow or do you both have feelings for each other?" He was getting angrier by the second. He walked closer and closer to Carla.

"No I'm not having an affair with him. It's just..." Carla and Peter did have a thing for each other but there was no way Carla could tell Frank because she knew he would torture her.

"It's just what? Carla, do you and Peter have a thing for each other? Yes or No?" Frank demanded an answer. There was a long pause.

"Yes." Carla murmured under her breath.

"What!" Frank shouted.

"Yes! Yes Frank. I am in love with Peter and I always have been and I think I always will." Carla let out a deep sigh. She couldn't believe she just admitted that. A tear escaped Carla's eye and dropped onto her hand. Frank ran over and sat right up against Carla. He wiped the tear from her hand and her cheek.

"Well from now on you won't be leaving this flat. I won't let you out of my sight" Frank looked right into Carla's eyes as he said this. He moved his head to her ear and whispered.

"You are all mine now, darling."

He kissed the corner of her mouth, which made her gag, and went to walk out the bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and turned back and said:  
"Goodnight Carla. Sweet dreams" he gave Carla a wink and closed the door behind him.

Carla slid down the bed and brought the covers up to her neck. Soft sobs forced their way out her throat and tears began streaming down her face. All these questions were crossing her mind. 'What did I let myself in for?' 'Is he going to keep me here forever?' 'Is he going to let me go?' and most importantly 'Is he going to kill me?'


	2. Will someone come to Carla's rescue?

Carla jumped in her sleep. She was having a nightmare that Frank was chasing her and she tripped and fell. She quickly sat upright feeling her chest as her heart pounded. It was 7am. She took a quick glance around the bedroom to see if Frank was there. He wasn't. She slowly stood up and walked towards the door. The door was already slightly open so she slid her body through the gap and scanned the room looking for Frank when she saw a note sitting on the kitchen counter.

'_I'm sorting the factory out but don't worry, I'll be back soon enough. And don't bother trying to leave, I don't think you'll find a way out. ;)'_

Carla ripped up the note and threw the remains in the bin. She ran over to the door and started pulling on the handle but the door just wouldn't open. She banged her head against the door and slowly slid down it. She landed on the floor with a thud and burst into tears. She was reminded of the time Tony held her hostage in the factory and burned the whole place down. She almost died and she was certain this was the time she was.

It had just gone 10am and Carla had changed into her Juicy Couture tracksuit and put the clothes she was raped in into the bin. She started raiding the drawers to see if she could find her old phone so she could phone Michelle or Peter – Frank had took hers with him. She found it but it was out of battery. She threw it against the floor and it scattered everywhere. She slowly walked over to her sofa and lay down as she thought about what she was going to do. She wasn't going to let Frank walk all over her again. She wasn't going down without a fight.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla had managed to fall asleep for about half an hour when she was awoken by a knock at the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" she asked.

"Its Michelle. Frank said you were ill so..." she didn't get to finish as Carla quickly butted in.

"Michelle! Frank raped me last night and now he is locked this door and smashed me phone. Please help me!" Carla burst into tears. She was so happy to hear Michelle's voice. Michelle remembered the spare key that she put under the plant just outside Carla's flat door. She reached down, picked up the key and opened the door. Carla embraced Michelle in her arms while her tears fell onto Michelle's jacket. She could feel Carla shaking.

"Carla. Frank raped you?" Michelle asked.

Carla sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes before she spoke.

"Yes. We had a huge row about the factory an' he just attacked me Chelle'. Then he heard a message Peter left for me on me phone an' he got even angrier. I thought he was gonna kill me Chelle'." A few tears fell from Michelle's eyes as she listened to Carla.

"Right. Im gonna call the police. This isn't on. I am not letting him get away with this." Michelle ruffled inside her back and pulled out her mobile.

"No Michelle no. If Frank comes back he will kill me. Oh my god Chelle', what if am pregnant?" Carla felt sick.

"Right Carla you go and grab a bag and fill it with all your clothes while I call the police. I am not letting him do this to you. Go, quick before he gets back." Michelle called the police and Carla ran to her room and threw all her wardrobe into a suitcase.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla wheeled through her suitcase and sat down while Michelle brought over a coffee. They chatted about Carla getting emergency contraception and mainly about court and Frank going to jail. Carla took their empty cups and placed them in the sink. There was a few loud knocks at the door which made Carla jump.

"Michelle, get him away. Don't let him in!" Carla shouted.

"Who's there?" Michelle asked.

"Its the police. We were called for an accusation of rape?" The police replied.

Michelle opened the door and the two policewomen walked in and sat down. Carla told them everything about the night before and they discussed emergency contraception. While they took a few notes the door swung open to reveal Franks evil face.

"Get out! Get out! How dare you walk in here after what you've done to me! "Carla ran at him but Michelle pulled her back.

"Carla? What's going on? Has something happened? Are you ok?" Frank asked, trying to act innocent.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Carla launched herself at him, this time being stopped by the police.

"Frank Foster, I am arresting you on suspicion of rape. You don't have to say anything but what you do say will be given in evidence in court. Do you understand?"

"Rape? You've got to be joking. I love Carla and I would never do anything to hurt her" Frank said back. He knew he wouldn't go to jail as he knew what to say to get out of this. One of the policewoman led Frank out of the room. He turned back and gave Carla a wink. She mouthed 'rapist' to him before he disappeared. Carla breathed a sigh of relieve as she lifted up her suitcase and took Michelle's hand. The policewoman led them both out the flat to the police car ready to take them to the station.

"Its ok Carla. Frank will get what he deserves and I will be right by your side." Michelle said as she hugged Carla.

"Yea. Yea he will. Thanks Chelle'. I love you"


	3. Carla explains the rape&Frank returns

Carla was sitting in a room with Michelle and a policewomen. She had already been checked over by the nurse who prescribed her the morning after pill.

"Now Carla. I need you to go over what happened once more ok?" the policewomen asked.

"Oh for heavens sake, ave told you a million times" Carla put her head in her hands and let out a deep breath.

"C'mon Car, they need specific notes. Frank wont get away with this alright?" Michelle took Carla's hand when she saw her shiver when she said Franks name.

"Ok, ok. We went back to the flat after work an' he started blamin' me for loosin' an order from a client. He just um...he kept going on at me. He was gettin' so wound up. I saw a totally different side to him, his face was turning red with anger an' he suddenly started to breathe really heavily. I told him he was just being stupid an' that I would get the order back. I um...started walking over to me bag, where me phone was so I could call the client back, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me to the floor..." Carla could feel the tears build up in her eyes.

"You are doing great Carla. I know this is difficult but I really do need specific notes. Carry on." The policewoman gave Carla a reassuring smile. So did Michelle.

"Yea so he um...pushed me to the floor and sat onto of me. He started kissing my neck. I couldn't move, I was terrified and my body was just in shock." Carla gagged at the thought of what happened next. Michelle tightened the grip on Carla's hand and nodded for her to go on.

"Um...he started sliding his hands down my chest then he ripped open my shirt. He was trying to kiss me but I kept moving my head out the way. He then just grabbed my face an kissed me as hard as he could. He forced his um... " Carla felt quite uncomfortable talking about this now, she swallowed and went on. "...his tongue as far down me throat as he could. I could hardly breathe. I bit down on it so he would stop it. Then he called me a 'stupid bitch' and he said 'you are gonna regret that'" Carla couldn't hold in her tears any longer. Sobs forced their way out her throat.

"Am' sorry." Carla said, sniffing and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Its ok Carla. Take you're time. What happened next?" the policewomen replied. After a pause Carla continued.

"Well, I started to fight him off but when I did he slapped me across the face and called me every name under the sun. He took off his belt, which I thought he was gonna hit me with, but then he flung it to the side and took off his trousers. I knew then that he was gonna rape me. I tried so hard to push him off me and I was shouting and screaming but he was pushing against me twice as hard. He um...started lifting up my skirt and tugging on my underwear. Then he ra...then he raped me...he raped _me_". Carla took a deep breath and leaned into Michelle. Michelle embraced Carla in her arms while a tear made its way down her cheek after hearing what Carla had been through.

"Well done. Thank you Carla. One last thing, do you still have your clothes you wore when Frank attacked you?" The policewomen asked while she handed Carla a cup of water.

"Got anythin' stronger? An' I put them in the bin, but they'll still be there." Carla replied.

"Okay, I will inform the crime officers."

"Can I take her home now?" Michelle asked.

"Yes but not home. The scene of crime officers won't be starting on the crime scene until tomorrow. Im sorry."

"Oh flammin' ell" Carla said putting her head in her hands.

"No, no its alright. You can stay with me Carla, im not leaving you alone." Michelle replied.

"Okay, cheers Chelle'"

"I'll get your details later Michelle." The policewoman replied as she walked out the door.

"Hey. You did brilliant. There is no way Frank's gettin' away with this." Michelle said as she hugged Carla. They both made their way out to head back to Michelles.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was 9am and Carla had managed to sleep the whole night because she knew she was safe at Michelle's. Carla walked out of the bedroom and put on some toast. Michelle was sitting doing her makeup.

"Im gonna come into work today Chelle'." Carla said to Michelle, watching her apply her mascara.

"You what? Carla are you _sure_ love?" Michelle replied, shocked.

"Yea. I need my life to get back to normal. The factory girls an' Shauny don't know whats happened, so lets just keep it that way ok?" Carla said spreading her toast.

"Ok. They'll wonder where he is though wont they?"

"S'pose. Well im not tellin' them he's banged up am I? Ill just say he's sick or sommit." Carla took her toast and walked back through to the bedroom to get ready for work.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Michelle had gone off work early to a dentist appointment so it was just Carla and the factory workers. It had just gone 7 o'clock and the workers had all gone home a couple of hours before and Carla had stayed behind to finish some work. Meanwhile Michelle had received a call from the police. They had tried calling Carla's mobile but it just rang out. They had phoned to say that Frank had been released, pending further enquiries. Michelle tried to phone Carla on the factory phone but Carla had un-plugged it so she could quickly finish this work without any interruptions. Michelle tried Carla's mobile.

Carla was finishing off her work when she heard a ringing noise. It was a familiar ringtone.

"That's my ringtone" Carla said confused, when she remembered something. The only person with Carla's phone was Frank.


	4. Frank taunts Carla in the factory

There Frank stood with his famous little smirk on his face as he watched Carla panic. He walked towards the office door and slid it open.

"Michelle's calling you" Frank said as he handed Carla her phone but just as she was about to grab it he threw it against the desk for it to scatter everywhere. Frank let out a small laugh.

"Why are you scared of me Carla?"

"Oh, am' not scared of you" Carla replied, a little shaky but she didn't want to show any emotion.

"So why is it, you can't look me in the eye eh?" Frank replied.

"Why are you here? Your meant to be locked up. Remember? For raping me." Carla wasn't going to let Frank walk all over her again. She wanted answers.

"Oh yea. They let me out until the trial. I'm staying at my mum and dad's. The police and I had a good laugh actually. They know I'm not a bad person. C'mon Carla, drop the charges."  
"Over my dead flammin' body. You _will_ go down for what you did to me Frank" she replied.

"Is that right? And what evidence have you got? It's my word against yours."

Carla's vision became blurred by the tears building up in her eyes but she daren't let them fall. She wanted to show Frank that she wasn't as weak as he thought.

"You shouldn't be anywhere near me Frank. Im gonna walk out this door an' am gonna call the police."

"What do you think I was gonna do? Look Carla, I was angry and I lost it. Then when heard that message Peter left you about you two getting it on behind my back..."  
"We weren't getting it on! I just..." Carla stopped there because she knew if she told him he would go crazy.

"You just what?" Frank said waiting on an answer.

"...I went round to his for a coffee the other day an' we just got taking about the past an' how he was glad we got passed the um...the thing that happened between us. That were all."

"And what thing might that be eh?"

"Look it was a while ago, way before you came along, we used to like each other a lot but he was with Leanne and he chose her over me. That was it but the other night we started taking about it and how we still had strong feelings for each other and how we always will." Carla said this while staring at the pen in her hand. She was too scared to look at Frank.

"So that was it, you just talked? _You_ don't just talk Carla, you would have tried to get him into bed or something"

"I did not! I kissed him yea but that were it then I went home!" Carla just realised what she said. Up until now Frank never knew they kissed, he just knew they spoke about the past.

"Oh so you did try get him into bed. You kissed another man while you were with me." Frank started the heavy breathing again. Carla tried to change the conversation.

"I'm locking up now so..." She picked up her bag and a ring binder and walked out the office and placed the ring binder with the others in a shelf. She looked back at Frank whose back was to her. She had her converse on so she knew she could run. She slowly started walking towards the main door while getting the keys out her bag. She stepped up the first step but she dropped the keys onto the floor. Her heart started beating really fast as she turned back to see if Frank was there.

"Not getting away that fast Carla" he said with a smirk.

Carla bent down and picked up the keys and ran up the remaining stairs as fast as her legs could take her. She put the keys in the door and tried to turn them. She could hear Frank's footsteps coming closer and closer. She started to panic and her hands got all sweaty, she couldn't grip the keys. Frank put his hands on Carla's waist and she let out a loud scream.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you just yet." Frank ran his fingers through Carla's hair and he kissed her cheek making her shiver. Frank grabbed Carla's hair and dragged her back down the stairs. She fell on the first step but Frank still had a grasp on her hair. He pulled her hair up making her stand.

"You're pathetic Carla. Slut. Drunk. Cheat. The list goes on and on and on and on." He loved making Carla feel scared. She now began to cry. The mascara stained tears streaming down her face.

"Oh real tears Carla?" Frank said while throwing her down on the floor. She fell backwards into a table with fabric on it which it collapsed on her. She cut her hand on a pair of scissors as she fell. Carla let out a small sob as she looked at the blood coming from her hand.

"Why do you do this to me Frank? Do you get a buzz from making me scared to death eh?" she said as she pushed herself up from the floor.

"Yes. And of course to punish you"

"But I didn't do anything wrong for you to rape me Frank. I lost an order which I could have got back."

"I know, I just got angry Carla. Now I'm punishing you for kissing Peter" he replied pacing around the room. Carla swung her bag back on her right shoulder and picked up the keys.

"Please Frank just let me go. Michelle will be here in a minute and you're not supposed to be near me anyway."

There was a knock at the factory door.

"Carla it's me, are you coming to the Rovers now I have some news about Frank" It was Michelle.

Frank grabbed Carla's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I'm going out the back door. If you mention any of this to Michelle I will kill you" He kissed her trembling lips and ran out the back. Carla felt sick. She ran to the door.

"Am' coming Chelle'" Carla opened the door. She was so happy to be out of there. She locked the door behind her.

"What happened to your hand Car?" Michelle questioned pulling out a tissue from her bag to wipe her hand clean.

"Oh I um...I cut it on a pair of scissors when I was cutting up the fabrics"

"You should have left that to Beth, she normally does that! Have you been crying?" Michelle said while holding Carla's chin.

"No. Carla Connor doesn't cry" She replied, letting out a small laugh. She was trying to calm herself down as she was still quite shaky.

"Anyway come to the Rovers, I have news about Frank." They linked arms before walking across the road. Carla looked back to see Frank walking out the side of the factory giving her a wink. She shook her head and tightened her grip on Michelle. She felt safe when Michelle was around her.


	5. Carla explains to Michelle about Peter

Michelle brought over two large glasses of red wine to the table Carla was sitting at. Carla knew what she was going to say but she had to act like she didn't.

"Carla listen. Franks been let out prison until the trial. There are strict orders that he mustn't come anywhere near you or your workplace though so don't worry he won't touch you. I just thought yeno that you should know. I did try phoning your mobile but it didn't work." Michelle said with a sigh.

"Oh for god sake" Carla said putting her head in her hands. "I don't believe this. You really think he will stick to them orders, I don't think so Chelle" Carla tried to act like she never knew.

"He will babe or else he will be in even more trouble. The police said you can go back into your flat now but you're welcome to stay with me till' the trials over?" Michelle took a sip of her wine and put her hand on Carla's making her flinch because she had touched the cut on her hand.

"Sorry babe. Do you want a bandage or sommit?" Michelle said standing up about to ask Stella for one but Carla quickly grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"No Michelle. No one knows about the whole Frank thing an' I want it to stay that way alright? Only you know. Not even _Peter_ knows" Just then Carla realised what she said. She mentioned Peter.

"Ok, ok. Hang on, Peter? What's Peter got to with it?" Michelle questioned Carla.

"Oh nothing. Nothing Michelle." Carla took a big gulp of her wine.

"No I wanna know. Is there something going on between you both? Is that why Frank raped you Carla? Oh and that voicemail that was left on your phone which made Frank even angrier...was that Peter an all?"

"Shut up Michelle! Keep your voice down. Alright I'll tell you but let's go back to yours, am not going back to my place until he's locked up for good" They both finished their drinks and headed back to Michelle's. Carla kept a tight grip on her because she knew Frank was around.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla put on her pyjamas while Michelle made her a coffee.

"You don't take sugar do you Car?" Michelle shouted through.

"No just milk ta" Carla walked out the bedroom and sat on the sofa whilst tying her hair up. Michelle sat the two coffees on the table and sat down next to Carla.

"So tell me about Peter."

"Right well, yeno how a while ago me and him had a thing for each other but he chose Leanne? Well I've never stopped lovin' him Chelle' and I thought if I couldn't ave' him then Frank wasn't so bad was he?" Carla continued. "One night last week I went round for just a chat really an' I told him I still had feelings for him and I always had done. Then he told me he felt the same way."

"Oh I see. So then what happened?" Michelle asked picking up her coffee.

"Well Leanne came in so I told her I was giving Peter back his wallet that fell out his pocket on the street. Then she went through to her room, I went to the door to leave and Peter walked behind me and said he would call me during the week then I um..." Carla was stopped by Michelle who butted in.

"Oh Carla, you didn't make a pass at him did ya?"

"Well, it were just a friendly kiss goodbye..."

"A _friendly_ kiss goodbye?! Carla he is married and he has a son" Michelle said a bit shocked.

"Yes Michelle, I do know. It's just he was saying all this lovely stuff to me an' I just really like him Chelle an' he likes me an all so... anyway that's not the point."

"Yea... so what happened with Frank?" Michelle asked.

"Well I told you and the police about the row with the factory and _thats why_ he r...attacked me. But then me phone rang and he was searching for it but it rang out. He then grabbed me and flung me onto the bed and slammed the door shut. Then he must of found me phone in me bag and listened to the message Peter left and it said something like - Hiya Carla its Peter. I said I would call. After what you said to me the other night made me realise how much you mean to me so when ya get this message give us a call back. I love you – and then Frank went crazy at me and he took me phone thats why you couldn't get through to me"

"Oh babe. I'm so sorry about all this. You deserve so much better. He won't get away with this, no way" Michelle said very sympathetic. Carla was so angry and hurt about what Frank done she thought she was going to cry but she clenched her teeth together and tried to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"Yea, well maybe I should stay off men. For just now anyway" they both laughed and carried on with their night. They put on a DVD and soon enough Carla fell asleep on the sofa. Michelle kissed Carla's forehead, turned off the TV and went to bed. Michelle closed the bedroom door slowly trying not to wake up Carla but the window in her room was open and the door slammed shut. Carla jumped and quickly sat upright. She looked around and realised she was at Michelle's and she was safe. She breathed a sigh of relieve and walked over to the sink. Carla ran the tap and splashed some water on her face to cool her down. She turned her back on the sink and leaned against the worktop. Flashbacks were going through her head of when Frank pinned her against the worktop in her flat just before he raped her. Carla felt the tears build up in her eyes before they cascaded down her pale cheeks. She slowly walked over and lay back down on the sofa.

"Why me? Why does back things always happen to me?" more tears fell from her eyes and sobs forced their way out her throat. Michelle ran through when she heard Carla crying. She jumped over the foot stool and embraced Carla in her arms.

"Its ok baby, I'm here. Its ok"


	6. Carla explains to the factory workers

The sound of Michelle's alarm went off which woke her up. She was hunched up on the sofa with Carla's head resting on her chest. She slowly stood up and put a cushion underneath Carla's head, trying not to wake her up. Michelle switched off her alarm and went to get ready for work.

She came back through, placed her makeup bag on the table and sat down to do her makeup. She saw Carla move so she walked over and gave her a little shake on her shoulder.

"Hey love" Michelle said softly in Carla's ear. "Im getting ready for work, are you comin' in?"

Carla stretched and sat up.

"Yea, I suppose. Someone needs t'run the place" She rubbed her eyes and went for a quick shower to freshen up.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The factory workers were stood outside Underworld waiting on Carla to open the doors. As Carla and Michelle were walking towards the factory, Carla remembered that her phone was scattered all over the office floor and that there was a table which had collapsed from when Frank pushed her into it.

"Listen can you all just wait here for 5 minutes till I make a quick phone call int office?" this was the only thing she could think of. There was a sigh from the workers.

"Flammin'ell, we ave' been standing here for ages Mrs C and its _freezing._ Can we not go in there and you make the phone call out ere'?" Sean said, knowing that Carla would snap at him.

"No Sean! Im the boss so I can decide what and what not do to alright? Does anyone have a problem with staying out here for _5 minutes _longer?" Carla shouted back. There was a slight murmur from the workers. "I said does anyone have a problem?!" she shouted once more.

"No Mrs Connor" they all replied.  
"Right then. Michelle you stay out ere' an' keep an eye on them will ya?" Carla opened the door and made her way inside to quickly clean up the mess Frank made. She jumped down the stairs and suddenly stopped to look at the mess. Last night's conversation started playing in her head.

'Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you just yet... You're pathetic Carla. Slut. Drunk. Cheat. The list goes on and on and...'

Carla shook her head and ran into the office to pick up all the pieces of her phone. She put the sim card in her pocket so she could put it into a new phone and she put the rest of the bits in the bin. She ripped up a piece of paper and put it in the bin to cover up the bits of her phone. She then ran over to the collapsed table. She took all the rolls of material off it, put the table back up and placed the material back on.

"Come on Carla, its freezin' out here" she heard Michelle shout.

"Alright come in now" Carla shouted back while noticing the blood stained scissors under one of the machinists table. She grabbed it and washed it in the sink just as everyone started to pile in.

"Ok you lot you're in now lets get stitching. Chop chop!" Carla headed back into her office and sat on her chair cooling herself down by fanning her hand in front of her face.

"Whats up? You look flustered" Michelle questioned while hanging up her jacket.

"Im fine Chelle' im just nervous"

"Nervous? What for?"

"Are you stupid!? Carla snapped. "Im sorry, Im sorry. I'm nervous for the trail Michelle, I just know he will get away with it you know what he's like. He will act all innocent" Just then Julie came into the office.

"Sorry to bother you both but my machine is playing up"

"Ok Julie, I'll be through in a tic." Julie left and Michelle carried on where she left off. "Yea so dont think like that. I made a statement so I will be questioned in court too. There is no way he will get away with it. I wont let that happen Carla" Michelle kissed Carla's forehead and she went to fix Julie's machine. Carla carried on with some paperwork.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla shouted Sean through to get her a coffee.

"Get us a coffee would ya Sean?" she asked.

"Oh do I ave' to? Can Fiz get it?"

"Flammin' hell Sean! I asked _you_, now will you please just get me a coffee!" Carla shouted back making him and Michelle jump. Sean then he walked quickly out the office to get her coffee.

"Time of the month" He said to the rest of the workers making them giggle to themselves.

"Right, thats it." Carla threw her pen on the desk and followed Sean out the office. "If you have something to say Sean I would rather you said it to me face."  
"He said 'Time of..." Julie said but soon was interrupted by Carla.

"Yes Julie, I heard what he said" she shouted back. "I have been under a lot of stress recently and there has been a lot going on so please just get on with your work and stop pestering me with you little smart remarks." She headed back into the office. She sulked into her chair and carried on working.

Sean brought through Carla's coffee.  
"Here you go Car...Mrs Connor" he placed in on her desk. "Just one thing, we would all like to know where Mr Foster is."

Carla looked at the workers who were all staring back at her. She walked out and decided to tell the factory workers what was going on.

Meanwhile, Peter decided to go over to the factory to have a chat with Carla as seen as she never responded to his message he left.

"Can I have your attention please?" Carla was stopped by Michelle but she carried on. Peter opened the factory door and began to walk down the stairs. "This will come as a shock to you all but um...Frank has been arrested for ra...something and he will appear in court along with me and Michelle on Tuesday so you all have a day off then."

Everyone went silent. Peter stopped to listen in to what Carla was saying – she was oblivious he was there. Fiz spoke up.

"Arrested? What for?" she said very shocked. Carla felt her eyes well up but she wasn't going to let 'that lot' see her cry. There was a pause before Carla continued.

"He...attacked me"

"You mean he rap..." Hayley began to say but Carla hated hearing the word 'rape' she had to butt in and stop her.

"Yes Hayley. Yes. But one big favour im asking of ya all. Please _please_ don't tell_ anyone_. Alright? I don't want anyone else t'know."

Everyone was so shocked at what Carla just told them. They all agreed not to say a word. Peter on the other hand was fuming. He quickly walked back outside and he would come back later when she finished work.

Carla decided to let the workers go early and when they left they all said sorry to Carla and how they were so shocked at what Frank done. Hayley was the last person out.

"Carla I cant believe it. You should have told me. I cant even begin to imagine what you have been through. Do you want me to come to court with you or?"

"No Hayley its ok. Michelle will be there so its ok, really. He wont get away with it Hayley. No way"


	7. Carla in court Part 1

It was Tuesday – court day. Carla had stayed at Michelle's up until this day and she thought that Frank would be sent down for a long time so she could go back and stay at her flat.

Carla walked through to the living room of Michelle's flat, rubbing her stomach.

"Are you alright you look a little pale?" Michelle asked her. "Sorry stupid question"

"I'm sick with nerves Chelle'. Ave already thrown up during the night" Carla put her head in her hands as she thought about the day ahead. Michelle walked over and sat beside Carla who couldn't sit still.

"Hey listen. I know this must be hard for ya, but if ever you feel like you cant go on just look up at me an' ill be there and as soon as your done I will be there for you. You're not doing this alone babe" Michelle kissed the back of Carla's hand and finished doing her makeup while Carla went and got changed.

Meanwhile, Peter was also getting ready. He hadn't gone back to the factory the other day as he was caught up with the bookies and Simon although he did hear everything Carla said when he was there. Leanne came through and questioned Peter.  
"Where are ya going? An' why you dressed smartly?" Leanne asked him.  
"Um...I'm going to one of me AA meetings but its yeno a formal one" This was the only thing Peter could think of and he hoped Leanne would believe him.

"Oh alright. Well don't be too late, Simon's to be at a party at 4 and im working so you'll have t'take him" Leanne put on her jacket, grabbed her bag and headed to work. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and he checked his watch. It was 10.30 and the court case started at 11 so he had to leave now or he would be late.

Carla and Michelle arrived at the court. They took a seat and waited to be called in. Carla couldn't keep her legs still.

"Carla its alright. Just tell them the truth and everything will be alright. I promise" Michelle said putting her hand on Carla's knee to stop it shaking.

"Yea, lets just hope so eh?" Carla replied leaning her head against Michelle's shoulder. Carla shut her eyes for a minutes but quickly opened them again when she heard Franks voice.

"Michelle keep him away from me!" She said pushing herself back into her chair.

"Carla he wont touch you especially not it ere'"

"Oh mother, meet my ex fiancée Carla" Frank said with that little grin on his face. Carla just stared at the floor as she felt her anger build up inside her and her eyes fill up. Michelle stood up and stood in front of Frank.

"You listen to me Frank. We all know what a horrible, nasty man, or should I say _rapist_, you really are and let me tell you now, you will not get away with this do you hear me?" Michelle shouted.

"Well the fact that you're screaming it in my ear, yes I did hear you but..." Frank was interrupted by his mum.

"You really think the jury will send my Frank down for nothing? Its blatantly obvious that Carla is lying about all of this just so she could get Peter into bed" this really ticked Michelle off. Frank had obviously told his mum about Peter and probably his solicitor as well. Carla saw Michelle clench her fist so she jumped up to stop her doing anything she would regret.

"No, no Michelle. Stop it don't do anything silly, especially not ere' feel free to do it later though." Carla sat Michelle back down.

"Its funny that you manage to stand up and stick up for Michelle but you _claim_ that I attacked you. So why couldn't you stick up for yourself then eh? See you inside" Frank and his mum walked off and the tears Carla held in started to fall.

"I'm not gonna let him wind me up. I am not gonna let him wind me up" Carla said while wiping the tears from her face. Just then she heard her name being called.

"Carla Connor? They are ready for you now, if you'd like to follow me" Carla stood up and took a deep breath.

"Good luck darlin' and remember I'll be sitting in their as well so just look up at me when you feel you need to. If you just tell the truth then he defiantly won't get away with it. Come here" Michelle hugged Carla and wiped the tear which fell from Carla's eye.

"Yea he won't" Carla followed the woman into the courtroom and Michelle made her way up the stairs.

"Hey Michelle, wait up." Michelle turned round to see Peter running up the stairs.

"Peter? What the hell are you doin' here?" Michelle was shocked to see him here as she never knew he knew about the rape.

"Why did no one tell me about this eh? Carla's been raped by Frank? I swear Michelle I am gonna kill him when I see him." Peter shouted, angrily.

"Hey, calm down. Carla didn't tell ya because she didn't want anyone else knowin'. I only because I went round to hers and found her. I know all about you and Carla an' all and I think Frank has told his solicitor too so..."

"Oh flammin' hell." Peter sighed. "Well let's go in before she starts wonderin' where you are." They both walked in and took their seats.

The questioning began and the questions were easy to answer but Carla was now asked to explain the rape to the court. She now felt she had to look up at Michelle for encouragement. She looked up to see Peter sat next to Michelle. She was shocked to see Peter but she also felt a bit relieved to have him there. She never knew how he found out but she concentrated on answering the question.

Carla finished being questioned by her solicitor. She tried not to break down but she couldn't help a few tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at Peter who looked like he was going to burst with anger. There was a ten minute break – there was a problem with the computer - before Frank's solicitor questioned her, this allowed Carla to explain to Peter.

"Carla, why didn't you tell me about this? I could have helped you through it. How dare he do this to you. When I see him Carla am gonna punch his lights out."  
"No, no you won't. Remember where you are. I just didn't want anyone else to know, that's all and I knew you would act like this. How did you find out?" Carla replied.

"How do you expect me to act! I overheard you telling the factory lot about it and I was gonna go round and see you later but I just got caught up with work and Simon."

"Oh, Peter am sorry I didn't tell ya but please can we discuss this all later I just wanna get this over with." Peter hugged Carla tight.

"Oh an' I think Frank told his solicitor about us and I'm dreading her asking me questions about it because that will just make everything look bad"

"How does he know about us though? No one does!" Peter shouted back.

"I know but I had to tell _everything _to the police. He knows because he heard a message you left for me on me phone" Carla sighed and started playing with the buttons on her shirt again.

"Oh right. Listen...whatever happens now you just tell them the truth about us if you're asked alright? No one else knows about us apart from Michelle so everything is still alright." Peter kissed Carla's lips.

"Yea but the jury won't send Frank down if they think I made this whole thing up just to get rid of him so I could be with you will they?" Carla took a deep shaky breath.

"Baby, all you can do is tell the truth alright? Just remember that I'm here for you now and I always will be alright?"

"Yea me too." Michelle added.

They were called back in and Michelle made her way up the stairs. Peter kissed Carla before following Michelle up the stairs. Carla took another deep breath as her heart raced before making her way back in.


	8. Carla in court Part 2

Carla walked back in the courtroom and took her stand giving Frank a 'you're going down' look. She jumped at the loud echo of Frank's solicitor shouting out the first question.

"So Carla, when you first met Mr Foster what kind of a man was he?" his solicitor asked.

"He was um...decent" Carla responded.

"Decent enough for you to soon fall in love with him? Yes?"

"Yea but..." Carla was interrupted.

"But nothing Mrs Connor. A few weeks before you got with Mr Foster, Maria Connor accused him of trying to rape her but you didn't believe her did you? I suppose you didn't think he was capable of rape as he was such a decent man?"

"No, I did believe her at the start but yea like you said..." Carla started to murmur. "I didn't think he was capable."

"Exactly, he _is_ _not_ capable of rape. So why did you think Maria would make this up Mrs Connor?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe she didn't like him or...I don't know" Carla didn't know where she was taking this but she was soon to find out.

"Like you then?" the solicitor asked.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean like me?" Carla was confused now and a bit worried.

"Well she made up that Frank tried to rape her because she didn't like him so now you are making this up because _you _don't like him. Maybe you wanted him out of your life?"

"That's just stupid. Frank was my boyfriend, I lo..." Carla took a deep breath. "I loved him and I wouldn't make something like this up. Frank _did_ rape me" Carla felt physically sick when she said the word 'rape'. She looked across at Michelle and Peter and she could see the anger and jealousy in Peter's eyes. She then looked across at Frank – she could tell he was laughing at her, even though it didn't show on his face, she knew he was inside.

"You wanted him out of your life to make way for someone else, am I right?" the solicitor asked seeing Carla shift her eyes to Peter then quickly back to her. She knew she was onto something.

"No. Look, think whatever you like but that's not important. I'm here because Frank raped me."

"And I'm here because I know he didn't!" the solicitor replied.

"You don't know anything! I have proof" Carla rolled up her sleeves to revel several bruises.

"That doesn't prove he raped you Mrs Connor. Let's get back to where I was shall we?" she asked but Carla didn't reply, she just stared at the floor hoping she didn't mention Peter.

"Right. You wanted Frank out of your life to make way for someone else, that someone else being Peter Barlow?"

She said it. The part Carla was dreading. She knew he wasn't getting sent down now. Out the corner of her eye she saw Frank laugh to himself, shaking his head.

"Peter is a very good friend of mine, he has helped me through a lot so don't go dragging him into this." Carla quickly wiped away the lone tear that had trickled down her cheek.

"Oh but Mrs Connor, Peter Barlow is much more than a friend to you isn't he? You love him don't you?"

"No! Well yea as a friend but nothing more" she felt herself wanting to cry but she grit her teeth together to stop her.

"You are in love with Peter Barlow, so you made up this story to get Frank out of your life!"

"No! You are wrong, you are so wrong." Carla thought she better just tell the truth or it would all come back on her. "Ok, alright fine. Peter and I do have a thing together but that has got nothing to do with any of this!" There was a gasp from the jury followed by a mumble of voices but she ignored that and carried on. "Frank Foster raped me, not because of Peter. He _raped_ _me _because he was annoyed at me for losing an order at the factory, he lost his temper and raped me. I have already explained all this!" Carla's heart was racing. She knew no one believed her.

"Mrs Connor. You've dug yourself into a big hole now. You made up that Frank raped you just so you could get him out of your life to make way for Peter Barlow. No further questions your honour." Michelle and Peter jumped out their seats and walked down the stairs when they saw Carla run. Carla ran outside and leaned against the hard stone wall. Sobs forced their way out her throat – her hands quickly moving up to her mouth to stop more coming out. Michelle and Peter got outside and they both ran to Carla who couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Darlin' it's okay...it's okay" Michelle embraced Carla in her arms.

"Carla, you done brilliant and you're solicitor got a few good points across, the jury will send him down baby" Peter said while giving Michelle a 'can I hug Carla now' look. Michelle removed her arms from Carla allowing Peter to take over.

"I'll go get us some coffees eh?" Michelle walked back inside.

Carla removed her hands from her eyes, wiping away the tears as she did so.

"I hate that woman Peter. She's making me sound that I made all this up!" Carla sniffed.

"Yea but that's what she's meant to do, _you're_ solicitor put out some good point an' all love." Peter ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Peter he was shit. He didn't say or do anything that would affect him" Carla was getting more angry and upset.

"I've never heard you swear!" Peter laughed trying to make her laugh – which she did.

"I'm sorry Peter for actually telling them that we're together, if Frank doesn't get sent down he will probably tell Leanne and then..."  
"Hey slow down. You're just working yourself up now. Whatever happens today, next week or next year, I will still be with you because I love you Carla." Peter leaned forward a pressed his lips against Carla's. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Peter" she responded, leaning into Peter for another kiss. It became more passionate by the second but when Carla's back hit against the wall she was reminded of when Frank pushed her against the worktop and the door when he attacked her. Carla's heart started racing and her eyes suddenly got larger. Peter was still kissing her but when his tongue met hers she had to push him off her. She kept thinking of when Frank forced his down her throat and almost choked her.

"Carla? Are you alright?" Peter asked putting his hands on her waist.

"No...Yes um...I'm so sorry it's just whenever I close my eyes I see him" She took a deep breath trying to slow down her heart rate.

"It's okay Carla, it isn't your fault. We'll take things as slow as you want alright? I understand how you must feel. The worst is over, when we go back in you will be sitting next to me and Michelle. You are safe with us Carla." Peter kissed her forehead.

"Sorry I took so long the machine ran out of coffee, I had to go upstairs to get them" Michelle said as she handed Carla and Peter their drinks.

"Ta Chelle'" they both replied.

The three of them talked for about ten minutes before being called back in for Frank's questioning.

They took their seats as they watched Frank take his stand. Carla squeezed Peter's hand and the questioning began.

"Frank Foster you are being accused of raping Mrs Carla Connor"


	9. Is Frank guilty or not guilty?

_**Sorry I have taken so long to update, I've been doing a history project for school which has taken up some of my time but that's done now so I will be updating this a lot more! Thanks for all my reviews/followers and favourites - please keep them coming! :-) x x x**_

Carla still sat clenching onto Peter's hand until the questioning was done. Everything Frank said was lies – and he knew it. Carla's lawyer did catch him out on a few points but Peter was raging. If Frank went anywhere near Peter he would kill him. Carla tried to switch off when Frank was speaking because she knew she would get more upset at him making up absolute rubbish to try and wriggle himself out. As soon as the questioning was finished Carla marched out closely followed by Michelle and Peter.

"At least that's out of the way eh? That the worst over" Peter said trying to make Carla feel better.

"No it isn't, we don't know if he will be sent down do we? And if he isn't, which is what's gonna happen, then he'll be at the factory everyday taunting me and i'd be looking over me shoulder everywhere I go." Carla replied, rubbing her forehead and taking a seat.

"No he wont be, I'll be at the factory so you will be fine. And you've told the workers about all this so am sure they wont want him working there will they? Just tell him to sling his hook!" Michelle stated.

"Then what would happen eh? We would have no work and Underworld would be finished. People would lose their jobs. No we need him, well the factory does. I need to man up and when he's out am sure he will have some sort of laws to stick to like he cant come near me apart from work or sommit" Carla reassured herself.

"Don't think ahead of yourself darlin', just lets get today done with and then we can start thinking about whats gonna happen. Yea?"

"Yea okay." Carla replied back to Michelle.

Half an hour had passed and they had been called back in to reveal the outcome. There Frank stood looking up at Carla with his famous little grin on his face, knowing that he was going to get away with it. Carla mouthed 'rapist' to him then Frank shook his head.

"Members of the jury, do you find the defendant Frank John Foster guilty or not guilty of the rape of Carla Connor?" there was complete silence. Carla held her breath while she put her hands over her face. One member of the jury stood up ready to reveal their answer.

"Guilty"

Peter jumped up.  
"Yes! Carla he's going down. Hey that's what you get Frank you dirty little liar" he shouted down to him. Frank couldn't believe what just happened. He was certain he would walk free.

Carla couldn't believe it either. She breathed a sigh of relieve before getting up hug Peter and Michelle. Michelle grabbed her and squeezed her tight.

"I told you Car, that's him sent down! Hey don't cry, he's gone babe"

"I know" Carla sniffed. "I'm just so relieved Chelle'" Carla _was_ so relieved. Frank was handcuffed and escorted down the stairs. Carla gave him an evil glare before she headed out. She could finally live her life without being scared of bumping into him on the street or locking the door wherever she went. She could just be happy now – or so she thought.

Meanwhile Frank was allowed to make one phone call which he said he was taking to phone his mum but he was actually phoning Dave – someone he had hired to torture and torment Carla if he got sent down. Frank gave him a picture of Carla a few weeks before when they were planning all of this so he could go to Coronation Street to find her and give her a 'piece of his mind'. Frank told him, on the phone, to go and find her and make her life hell. At 9 o'clock Dave was to go round and do whatever he had to do to get Carla on her own so he could begin his little mission.

Michelle got into her car while Peter and Carla spoke. He said he was to call her anytime she felt she needed him and he would go round in the morning to see her before she got off to work. Carla kissed Peter before getting into Michelle's car and they drove off back home. Peter got into his and he went home to take Simon to his party.

Michelle and Carla arrived back at Michelle's flat.

"Are you stayin' here tonight or are you wanting to go back to you're place?" Michelle asked hanging up her jacket.

"No. No, I'll get out you're hair and get back to mine. I've just kept all me clothes in the suitcase so I'll go zip it up and bring it through." Carla went off into the bedroom. She threw herself down on the bed and just relaxed.

The two girls chatted for a while about the factory and how they needed to look for a new business partner – they would put an advert in the paper. It had just gone half 8 and Michelle was running Carla home.

"Yeno Chelle', I am so happy that Frank's out of me life now."

"I know you are darlin', so am I!" Michelle replied squeezing Carla's knee. Michelle drove into a parking space and helped Carla with her case and bags.

"Do you want me to come in or?" Michelle asked.

"No its alright, you have done enough. Thanks a lot Chelle', for always sticking by me through all this. You're like the sister I never had" Carla hugged Michelle and took her case from her.

"I'm always here Car, remember that. I'll see ya at work, love you" she said getting back into her car.

"Love you too" Carla waved her off and made her way into up into her flat. She placed her bags on the floor while she opened her flat door. The door swung open to reveal everything just as she left it. She walked in, turned on the light and slouched down on the sofa. She glanced over at the door to where she was raped then looked at the clock – 8.55pm. What Carla didn't know was that Dave was stood right outside her door. He had spotted her coming out of Michelle's flat so he followed them in the car. Someone who was coming out of the flats let Dave in – assuming he stayed there. While he was stood outside her door Carla got up to make herself a cup of tea and a slice of toast. She jumped when there was a loud, sudden knock on the door. She thought she might have left something in Michelle's car so this was her returning it. She put the tea bag in the mug and walked over to the door unlocking the latch. Carla opened the door to reveal a tall man wearing jeans and a hoodie.

"Hello Carla" he chillingly whispered before pushing her backwards, the door slamming behind him.


	10. Dave threatens Carla then she gets drunk

There Carla lay on the hard wooden floor – again. But this time she wasn't going to let this man hurt her like Frank did. She was stronger than this and she knew it.

"Carla Connor eh? Frank was right, you are gorgeous" Dave snarled with his evil Scottish accent while locking the door.

Carla's heart skipped a beat. He was Scottish – just like Tony was.

"Who are you? Did Frank send you here?" she said, her voice a little shaky.

"No, I just came up to see who lived here. What do you think?" Dave shouted in her face. "Oh and he also said you're quite easily wound up and easily...pushed about." He pushed Carla's shoulders, making her jolt backwards. "And I guess he was right" he whispered.

"No! Did Frank pay you to do this eh?" Carla asked, her voice still shaky and she tried so hard not to cry.

"I wouldn't do this for free would I? No. He has paid me" Dave brought out his wallet and showed Carla the money. "500 quid".

"And what is it for? Why did he pay ya?" Carla brought her arms up and wrapped them round herself as if she was protecting herself. She didn't really want to hear the answer. "To do what? Kill me?"

"No. Not kill you." He paused. "To make your life hell" Dave walked towards Carla, looking her up and down.  
"No. Frank has done enough to me. I'd like you to go now or I'll call the police" Carla started to walk over to the door but she was stopped when Dave grabbed her arm and spun her round to face him. His nose was touching hers – he was that close. Carla felt physically sick with fear and the tears she was holding in cascaded down her pale cheeks.

"Frank said you would start crying" Dave laughed in her face before tightening his grip on her. "He mentioned what you done to him"

"What _I _done to _him_? I done nothing, he raped me! She sniffed pushing his hands off her.

"You deserved it. You shouldn't have been sleeping with that bloke. Peter? You're a slut"

"No I wasn't. You don't know anything about our relationship so why don't you just go?" Carla shouted, pointing to the door.

"I'm not ready to go just yet darlin'" he walked closer to Carla running his fingers through her hair. He leaned in to try and kiss her but Carla kicked his shin and she made a run for the door but when she heard a loud crashing sound she stopped and turned back. Dave had fallen and smacked his head on the kitchen counter on the way down. Carla, who was still shaking, slowly walked over to him to see if he was still alive. She bent down and looked at his face – his eyes were closed but Dave was well aware of what was going on. Just as she turned her back to run out her flat, Dave grabbed her ankle sending Carla down thumping onto the floor. She let out a piercing scream. He pulled Carla closer towards her and put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Carla was trying to wriggle herself from him but his hands were tightly gripped round her waist. The tears fell from her eyes. Dave started to tug on Carla's leggings which made her gag as she thought back to Frank's attack. He laughed in her face as she cried and struggled to get free.

"You listen to me Carla. I will be back, I don't know when but I will. I'm not finished with you, not by a long shot. If you tell anyone about this I _will_ kill you. You got that?" Carla quickly nodded. Dave pulled Carla's head round and he kissed her forcefully on her lips. He jumped up and ran out the flat. Carla stood up and ran to lock the door. She paused for a moment and just stared at the floor. She quickly walked through to her bedroom, lay down and pulled the covers up to her neck. Sobs were now forcing their way out Carla's throat. How could the man she once loved destroy her life in a matter of weeks? Nothing in her life was going right. She had to find another business partner, the factory basically had no money to run, she is with a married man and she was convinced he wouldn't leave Leanne for her and now Dave is out to get her. She had nothing to live for. She remembered there was a half bottle of vodka in the cupboard that she had hidden away. She slowly walked out the bedroom and searched the cupboards for that bottle. It was hidden at the very back so Peter couldn't find it. She didn't even get a glass. Carla unscrewed the bottle and took a big gulp of the liquid, making her face screw up, before her eyes made contact with the paracetamol on the worktop. She took another huge gulp of the alcohol before grabbing the paracetamol and taking the pills out. She laid them all out and thought about what she was going to do.

By this time Carla was beyond drunk. She had finished the half bottle of vodka and also most of the red wine she found in her fridge. She gathered the pills in her hand and she stumbled over to her couch. She knocked her side on table and the pills went flying out her hand.

"Whoops" she sighed before falling down onto her couch. Carla put a cushion under her head and took a deep breath. All this alcohol was taking its toll on her and her eyes slowly started to close. Would she wake up?


	11. Peter turns up at Carlas&she breaks down

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this but I will be updating more often now. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and followers and please keep on reviewing! The lyrics in this are from 'My Immortal' by Evanesence. **

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was now 11.55am and Carla hadn't made an appearance in the factory. Michelle tried to contact Carla on her mobile and her landline but there was no answer.

"Sal, I'm off to see if Carla's at her flat. Hold the fort till' am back yeah?" Michelle swung her bag round her shoulder.

"Yea sure Michelle. Right guys I'm in charge so let's get crackin'!" Sally confidently shouted as Michelle and the rest of the workers just looked at her then Michelle walked off to her car.

Peter was outside the bookies having a cigarette.

"Hiya Peter. Have you spoken to Carla today?" Michelle asked, choking on the smoke from Peter's cigarette.

"Oh sorry love" Peter said while putting it out in the canister. "No, why has something happened?" he seemed worried.

"No. Well I don't think so, it's just she hasn't came into work. Sally's watching the factory lot while I go check on her." Michelle said while checking her watch.

"She's probably slept in love. Here I'll go round an' check up on her. God knows what Sally will be doing!" Peter laughed.

"Well what about Leanne?"

"I'll tell her am away for milk or sommit" he replied.

"Ok well text me if somethin's up eh?" Michelle said while making her way back to the factory.

"Don't worry, I will" he gave her a reassuring smile before making his way to Carlas.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Carla sat on her sofa, staring at the same hole in the wall as she had done for hours. The hole on her wall was caused by Liam when he screwed a mirror into the wall but he had done it upside down. Carla let out a small, silent laugh as she remembered that moment. That laugh suddenly turned into tears. If Liam was still here the past year would never have happened. Peter would never have happened. Frank would never have happened. This torture she was now receiving would _never _have happened if Liam was here.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me, I've been alone all along.**_

She was in the same position she had been when she sat down – her legs crossed and her hands clasped. The untouched pills were still laid out on the table. She thought about the horrible year she had and even though Frank was locked up him and his 'friends' were still with her.

_**I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone. Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

She still had her clothes on from yesterday and after being assaulted by Dave, she felt so dirty. She was terrified that if she went for a shower, he would be standing there waiting on her getting out. She wiped the tears away from her pale cheeks as she tried to calm herself down. The door was locked and the curtains were drawn so she was safe. She stood up, her legs going into cramp and she picked up all the pills from the table and put them in the bin. She grabbed a towel and went for a shower. She took her phone into the bathroom with her – just in case.

_Meanwhile, _Peter was making his way up the stairs to Carla's flat. He text her telling him he was on his way up. He knocked on the door but Carla didn't hear.

"Carla...Carla its Peter" there was no answer so he let himself in with the key he always kept in his wallet. He heard the shower going and realised Carla was in there. He made two coffees before taking a seat and waiting on her coming out.

About ten minutes later Carla turned off the shower. She felt better now that she was clean. She wrapped the towel around her and picked up her clothes. Peter heard Carla coming out the shower so he crawled behind the kitchen counter to give her a fright – Carla always tried to give Peter a fright but she always ruined it by laughing before Peter even got anywhere close. Carla opened the bathroom door and started to walk to her bedroom. Peter jumped up from behind the counter and shouted 'Boo!' Carla jumped out her skin and she turned around to see who it was. Her clothes lay in a heap on the floor.

"Flammin' hell Peter! You stupid f...don't ever do that again!" she shouted while her whole body shook with fear. She thought it was Dave. "That wasn't funny Peter. I almost ad' a heartattack!" she shouted again, her voice a little hoarse from crying earlier on, and she putting one hand up to cover her eyes as she felt them sting with tears. Peter walked towards Carla when he heard her sniff.

"Carla, it were only a joke! I text you tellin' ya I was coming up. What's wrong? Has something happened?" Peter placed his hands on her shoulders. Carla's hand was still covering her face. Peter moved her hand from her face but she lowered her head so he couldn't see her.

"Carla?" Peter lifted up her chin and her eyes met with his. She burst into tears. Peter held Carla tight trying to comfort her.

_**When you'd cry I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

She was relived he was here and she felt safe but she was so scared about when Dave was going to return and what he was going to do. She could tell Peter but the words 'If you tell anyone, I will kill you' were ringing through her head. Peter couldn't help but notice scratches on Carla's shoulders and bruises on her neck. And her lip was slightly bruised too.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

"Carla, why have you got scratches and bruises all over your neck and shoulders? And why is your lip bruised and swollen?" Peter was worried now. Frank was gone so she must have done this to herself. She tightened the grip on her towel and tried to move it up to cover the bruises.

"Oh shit" Carla murmured under her breath.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I don't know...um I must have done it in the shower or something" her voice trailed off and she wiped away the tears.

"Carla did you do this to yourself?" Peter questioned.

"Do you seriously think I would do that Peter?" she said innocently, even though she was thinking about taking her own life the previous night.

"No, no. Of course not baby. So what's the matter eh?" Peter said while running his fingers through her damp hair.

"Is that my coffee?" Carla said walking towards the table and taking a sip, trying to change the situation. She picked up the pile of clothes that lay on the floor. "I'm just going to get dried off and put on my dressing gown" Carla made her way to her bedroom but Peter gently grabbed her arm, making her shudder.

"Carla?" Peter said with a 'Please tell me, I want to help' look on his face.

"Alright. I'll get dried off then I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything"

_**And I'll hold your hand through these years and you will always have all of me.**_


	12. Carla tells Peter everything

Carla came back through with her dressing gown on and her hair still a little damp. She saw three missed calls from Michelle and the text from Peter on her mobile – she put it in her pocket. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she had done. She hadn't cried that much since Liam died. She sat down next to Peter who had a worried look on his face.

"So? What's happened eh?" he asked while he took a hold of Carla's hand. She had been trying to make up an excuse while she was getting dried off but she thought she just better tell the truth – even though Dave said he would kill her if she did but he would never know she told anyone. She took a deep breath before she begun.

"Well, last night when I got in from Chelle's it were about 9ish and um there was a knock at the door. I thought it would have been Michelle handing something in that I had forgot to take out the car but it were this tall scary looking man just standing there and he..." Carla was interrupted but Peter.

"If you tell me this has got _anything _to do with Frank, I swear to God Carla." Peter shouted. Carla put her head down and sighed showing him that it _had_ got something to do with Frank. She could see the anger build up in his face which sort of scared her as it reminded her of Frank 'that night'. Peter stood up and started pacing around the room.

"He is unbelievable Carla! You tell me what he did and I'll sort this out" Peter said as he sat back down.

"No Peter. Listen it obviously wasn't Frank who was at the door. He paid one of his little 'mates', Dave, to come along and torture me" Carla's head fell into her hands but Peter was quick to lift it back up.

"And is that why you have all those bruises and scratches? Peter questioned.

"Yes. But please don't do or say anything to anyone. He said he would ki..." Carla stopped herself there.

"He said he would what?" Peter demanded an answer.

"He said he would kill me" Carla sighed.

"Thats it. I'm not having this Carla." Peter shouted, putting on his jacket and walking towards the door.

"Wait where are ya going?" Carla followed him. He wouldn't stop so she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't Peter. Please don't" she pleaded with him.

"Carla if I don't go to the police this Dave man will be back. If I tell them then they will catch him before he does, alright?" He opened the door but Carla quickly got under his arm and leaned her back against the door, slamming it shut.

"Please Peter, no!" tears brimmed her eyes as she begged him not to go. He could see she was scared so he nodded his head and made his way back over to the sofa, followed by Carla. He calmed down a little before he started to speak.

"So, what did Dave do to you?" he didn't want to hear the answer because he knew if it had something to do with Frank, it would be horrible.

"He um...threw me on the floor and slapped me across the face. He lay onto of me and forced himself on me, that's why my lips all swollen. He didn't rap..." the tears in Carla's eyes began to slowly roll down her cheeks. Peter held her face and wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey don't cry. Listen, whatever he said doesn't mean anything because when I'm around you're safe. If you want me to stay here for a few nights I will. I'll do anything to protect you. He will _not _get away with this Carla." Peter softly kissed Carla's cheek, trying not to hurt her.

"But you can't stay here, you have to go back to Leanne and I'll be sitting here staring at the floor crying my eyes out, terrified that he'll come knocking" she sniffed pulling her head back from Peter's grip.

"I'll tell her I'm away with my mates for a few days. I'm not leaving you Carla. I love you" he wiped the tears from her face and put her hair behind her ears. "We _have_ to phone the police though Carla" Peter said taking his mobile out his pocket.

"Peter, he said he will kill me" Carla reminded him.

"I know love but as long as I'm with you, he won't lay a finger on you. The police will catch him anyway if we tell them. You have nothing to worry about ok?" Peter said as he dialled 999.

"Okay" Carla agreed. She sniffed and lay down on the couch trying to calm her breathing. She lay her head down on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes while Peter spoke to the police. Carla knew Peter couldn't stay with her forever and as soon as he would leave, Dave would be back for her – she was sure of it.

Peter had been on the phone for about twenty minutes which was enough time for Carla to fall asleep. He walked back through talking to her before he noticed she was sleeping. He kneeled down next to her and lifted her arm that was hanging off the edge of the couch and placed it beside her head. He knew Carla couldn't hear him so he began to speak to her.

"I wish I could stay with you forever Carla. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Every time I see you I get butterflies. You know that night we first kissed it made me realise how much you mean to me. I've never felt like this about any other woman, not even Leanne. I want to protect you and love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Carla Connor." Peter walked to the kitchen and put on the kettle. A small smile appeared on Carla's face. She had heard everything Peter had said and she felt the exact same way.


End file.
